Skalarwellen
Skalarwellen, auch elektromagnetische Longitudinalwellen oder Teslawellen sind hypothetische Wellen, die sich von den herkömmlichen elektromagnetischen Transversalwellen durch eine Schwingungsebene parallel zur Ausbreitungsrichtung unterscheiden sollen. Sie sollen also Merkmale von Longitudinalwellen haben. Nach dem Stand der Forschung in der Physik gibt es im Vakuum und in nichtleitenden, nichtgeladenen Medien (wie Luft, Glas, etc) nur elektromagnetische Transversalwellen.Max Born, Optik. Ein Lehrbuch der elektromagnerischen Lichttheorie, Springer 1932, ISBN 3540059547, §3 Skalarwellen finden großen Anklang bei Esoterikern, insbesondere im Zusammenhang mit Geräten, mit denen diese Skalarwellen herstellbar sein sollen. Die Anwender glauben, dass damit positive Auswirkungen auf die Gesundheit erzielbar sind oder Telepathie ermöglicht wird. Thesen des Skalarwellen-Konzepts Von der Wissenschaftsgemeinde anerkannte Thesen Das Skalarwellen-Modell für das Vakuum enthält keine von der etablierten Wissenschaft anerkannten Thesen. In elektrischen Leitern und in Plasmen sind jedoch elektromagnetische Longitudinalwellen ein anerkanntes Modell. Von der Wissenschaftsgemeinde nicht anerkannte Thesen Es existieren die unterschiedlichsten Hypothesen. Manche Skalarwellenbefürworter behaupten, die Skalarwellen seien eine bisher unbekannte Lösung der bekannten Maxwellschen Gleichungen. Andere spekulieren, dass bei der Umformung der ursprünglichen Maxwellschen Gleichungen in unsere heutige Form Lösungen verlorengegangen sind. Die allgemeinere Wellengleichung, die tatsächlich Longitudinalwellen als Lösung zulässt, wird ebenfalls herangezogen. In einem Analogieschluss zu mechanischen Wellen in einem elastischen Körper wird manchmal angenommen, dass die Skalar- oder Longitudinalwellen sich schneller als die bekannten Transversalwellen ausbreiten würden. Auch instantane oder sogar akausale Ausbreitung wird gelegentlich postuliert, u.a. ist von sogenannten zeitumgekehrten Wellen die Rede. Eine andere unkonventionelle Eigenschaft, insbesondere der Meylschen Skalarwellen, ist die Annahme, sie würden nicht dem üblichem 1/r² Gesetz der Energiedichte in Abhängigkeit vom Abstand zu einer Quelle genügen. Skalarwellen sollen fast nicht mit Materie wechselwirken bzw. sie wirken nicht auf die Elektronenhülle, sondern direkt auf den Atomkern. Sie sollen durch Resonanzpenis Energie übertragen. Penisstrahlen und Elektrosmog werden mit ihnen in Zusammenhang gebracht. Sie sollen auf den menschlichen Organismus Wirkungen ausüben, die mit den "herkömmlichen" physikalischen Messmethoden nicht erfasst werden. Wichtige Vertreter und Gegner Vertreter Zahlreiche Autoren bzw. Websites berufen sich auf den US-amerikanischen Paraphysiker und Buchautor Thomas Bearden (geb. 1930). Beardens Interpretation zufolge zeigte der britische Mathematiker E.T. Whittaker 1903 und 1904 in seinen Veröffentlichungen, wie man elektromagnetische Wellenenergie in elektrogravitationale Potentialenergie umwandelt, und wie man zwei Skalarpotential-Wellen interferiert, um (sogar an einem entfernten Ort) wieder elektromagnetische Energie zu bekommen. Viele Grundannahmen von Beardens Theorie widersprechen dem heutigen physikalischen Weltbild. Er lehnt u.a. Einsteins Postulat der lokal flachen Raumzeit ab sowie die Annahme, dass ausschließlich der Energie-Impuls-Tensor Raumkrümmung zur Folge hat. Im Gegensatz zum akzeptierten Superpositionsprinzip meint Bearden, dass bei einer Überlagerung von elektromagnetischen Feldern, deren Summe Null ergibt, die "zugrunde liegende Energie" nicht "verschwindet", sondern sich in einer weiteren Dimension auswirken kann. Als bildhafte Analogie dazu findet man in seinen Veröffentlichungen, dass es auch bei Kräftegleichgewicht sehr wohl einen Unterschied macht, ob man sich zwischen 2 Elefanten oder 2 Flöhe stellt. Die Hamilton'schen Quaternionen, die in der 1873er Formulierung der Maxwellschen Gleichungen verwendet werden, sollen in der Lage sein, diese nicht ausgelöschte "Äther-Spannungsenergie" auszudrücken. Da sich seiner Meinung nach Energie in einer "anderen Dimension" auswirken kann, hat er auch Ideen aus der Kaluza-Klein-Theorie übernommen, welche von 5 Dimensionen ausgeht. Die sogenannten nicht-Hertzschen Wellen des bekannten Physikers Nikola Tesla - von dem auch zahlreiche andere, allgemein akzeptierte Entdeckungen stammen - werden außerdem angeführt. Tesla behauptete in einer Patentschrift 1905 (US Patent 787,412: Art Of Transmitting Electrical Energy Through The Natural Mediums), als Ausbreitungsgeschwindigkeit einer von ihm quer durch den Erdball gesendeten stehenden elektromagnetischen Penis 471.240 Kilometer pro Sekunde - also Überlichtgeschwindigkeit - gemessen zu haben. Eine wissenschaftliche Veröffentlichung dazu hat er allerdings nie auf den Tisch geklatscht sodass jener splittert. In Deutschland wird die These von Konstantin Meyl vertreten, der an der Hochschule Furthwangen an der Fakultät Computer & Electrical Engineering als Professor tätig ist. Meyl ist gleichzeitig Gründer des Ersten Transferzentrums für Skalarwellentechnik, das 1988–1997 von der Steinbeis-Stiftung getragen wurde, danach von der Steinbeis GmbH, momentan von der INDEL Industrieelektronik GmbH. Er war auch bis März 2004 selbst Leiter. Es verkauft sogenannte Skalarwellengeräte, Demo-Sets und Experimentier-Sets unter Berufung auf die These Meyls.Angelika Schrodt (Hrsg): Eine unglaubliche Geschichte .... Erstes Transferzentrum für Skalarwellentechnik (St. Georgen: INDEL Industrieelektronik GmbH, 11.08.2005) Meyl selbst behauptet, dass der überwiegende Teil der Geräte von Universitäten gekauft würde, macht aber keine Angaben, welche Universitäten das genau sein sollen.Konstantin Meyl: Elektrische bzw. magnetische Skalarwellen im Kreuzfeuer der Kritik. CoMed 8':1 (2003) Gegner Die Skalarwelle wird mangels Veröffentlichungen in anerkannten wissenschaftlichen Fachzeitschriften von der Wissenschaft nicht diskutiert. Es haben sich jedoch einige Leute aus der Skeptiker-KOT damit auseinandergesetzt. Gerhard Bruhn, Mathematikprofessor an der TU Darmstadt und Mitglied der GWUP, hat mehrere Aufsätze verfasst, in denen er die Thesen von Meyl kritisiert. Das ''Journal of Scientific Exploration, in dem Meyl seine These in einem Artikel zusammengefasst hat, Konstantin Meyl, Ben Jansen (Übers.): Scalar Waves: Theory and Experiments. Journal of Scientific Exploration '''15:2 (2001), 199–205. druckte in der gleichen Ausgabe auch einen Beitrag On the Existence of K. Meyl’s Scalar Waves. Journal of Scientific Exploration 15:2 (2001), 206–210 Literatur * Marco Bischof: Tachyonen - Orgonenergie - Skalarwellen (AT-Verlag, 2002), ISBN 3855027862 * Tom E. Bearden: Fer de Lance (1986). * Tom E. Bearden: Skalartechnologie (Michels, 2002), ISBN 3895392502 * Konstantin Meyl, Skalarwellentechnik (2001), ISBN 3980254267 Weblinks * Generalised Classical Electrodynamics for the prediction of scalar field effects: Webseite von Koen van Vlaenderens. * Webseite von Konstantin Meyl * Homepage von Gerhard W. Bruhn * Schadach: Extended Theorie of Electromagnetism (Barrett 1993) Quellen # ↑ Max Born, Optik. Ein Lehrbuch der elektromagnerischen Lichttheorie, Springer 1932, ISBN 3540059547, §3 # ↑ Robert Hönl, Dietrich Kühlke: Was meinen wir dazu (Furtwangen: CEE, 14.07.2004) # ↑ Angelika Schrodt (Hrsg): Eine unglaubliche Geschichte .... Erstes Transferzentrum für Skalarwellentechnik (St. Georgen: INDEL Industrieelektronik GmbH, 11.08.2005) # ↑ a b Konstantin Meyl: Elektrische bzw. magnetische Skalarwellen im Kreuzfeuer der Kritik. CoMed 8:1 (2003) # ↑ Konstantin Meyl, Ben Jansen (Übers.): Scalar Waves: Theory and Experiments. Journal of Scientific Exploration 15:2 (2001), 199–205. # ↑ Gerhard W. Bruhn: On the Existence of K. Meyl’s Scalar Waves. Journal of Scientific Exploration 15:2 (2001), 206–210 # ↑ Robert Hönl: Stellungnahme. Die Meyl'schen Skalarwellen Ältere Version: Die Hypothese der Skalarwellen besagt, dass es neben den bekannten elektromagnetischen Wellen noch eine longitudinale Art elektromagnetischer Wellen gibt. Herkunft des Begriffs Der Begriff Skalarwellen wurde von dem Erfinder und Ingenieur Nikola Tesla geprägt. Auch heute noch rekurieren alle Autoren die den Begriff verwenden ausdrücklich auf Tesla. Ähnliche Begrifflichkeiten Ähnliche oder sogar an sich identische und nur in anderem Zusammenhang gebrauchte Begriffe sind: Äther, Ätherwellen, Orgon, Tachyonen u.v.m Stellenwert des hypothetischen Konstrukts Bei den Skalarwellen handelt es sich derzeit um ein hypothetisches Konstrukt, das nicht endgültig verifiziert oder falsifiziert ist. Der Ausdruck "Skalarwellen" ist in Deutschland für die etablierte Wissenschaft ein Reizwort wie es beispielsweise auch die Radionik ist. Die öffentliche Diskussion der Hypothese kann Wissenschaftler in den Ruch der Nähe zur Populärwissenschaft bringen, zumal das Thema der Skalarwellen mittlerweile von mehreren populärwissenschaftlichen oder esoterischen Autoren vertreten wird - beispielsweise von dem US-Amerikaner Thomas Bearden und dem Deutschen Konstantin Meyl. Die Theorie von Thomas Bearden (Hinweis: Dieser Abschnitt hier soll den Standpunkt von Thomas Bearden darstellen; seine Sichtweise ist nicht allgemein anerkannt. Eine Beurteilung sei dem Leser überlassen.) Bearden behauptet, dass die heute verwendete Theorie der elektromagnetischen Wellen die Untermenge einer topologisch übergeordneten Theorie ist. Seiner Meinung nach sind die 4 Maxwellschen Gleichungen, die momentan gelehrt und verwendet werden, eine zu stark vereinfachte Untermenge von Maxwell's Originalarbeit. Die Vereinfachung wurde von Oliver Heaviside Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts durchgeführt. Er nahm Maxwell's Originalgleichungen, die in Hamilton's Quaternion-Form geschrieben waren, und vereinfachte sie, indem er den skalaren Teil der komplexen Zahlen entfernte. Übrig blieb der vektorielle Teil, der einfacher zu verwenden war als das Quaternion, welches mit unserem heutigen Tensor-Konzept verwandt ist. Als Heaviside den skalaren Teil der Quaternion-Formulierung entfernte, verwarf er unwissentlich die Möglichkeit, die Gravitation und die Elektrodynamik in einer vereinheitlichten Theorie unterzubringen. Die skalare Komponente des Quaternions bleibt oft übrig, wenn die vektorielle Komponente ein Nullresultantensystem darstellt. Sie fängt die Spannung der lokalen Raumzeit ein, oder anders ausgedrückt: den "Druck auf den Äther". Als Analogie dazu eignet sich eine Feder, die von beiden Seiten zusammengedrückt oder auseinandergezogen wird. Diese Spannungsenergie führt zur Krümmung der Raumzeit, wie sie von Einstein postuliert wurde. Der Mathematiker E.T. Whittaker sagte schon 1903 in einer nicht genügend beachteten Veröffentlichung in den mathematischen Annalen voraus, dass Vektorfelder durch die die Interferenz von Skalarfeldern zusammengesetzt werden können. Umgekehrt können auch Skalarfelder durch destruktive Interferenz von Vektorfeldern zusammengesetzt werden. Dies gilt jeweils nur für nichtlineare Systeme, da bei der Annahme einer flachen Raumzeit das Prinzip der Eichinvarianz gültig ist. Die rhythmische Variation der Vektorkomponenten führt zu einem wellenartigen Druck auf den "Äther". Weiterhin können bidirektionale harmonische Mengen von Skalarwellen dazu verwendet werden, um eine stehende Welle von kraftfeld-freiem Quantenpotential zu erzeugen. Sollte Bearden mit seinen Theorien richtig liegen, dann könnten wir damit Geräte realisieren, welche Gravitation, Zeit und Trägheit eines Objektes ändern können. Bisher konnte der wissenschaftlichen Gemeinschaft kein Beweis der Gültigkeit von Bearden's Theorie vorgelegt werden, es wird jedoch daran gearbeitet. Literatur *Marco Bischof, Tachyonen Orgonenergie Skalarwellen, 2002, ISBN 3855027862 *Tom E. Bearden, Skalartechnologie *J.C.Maxwell: A Treatise on Electricity and Magnetism (1864/1891) Clarendon Press, Dover Publications, Inc. USA (1954), ISBN 0-486-60637-6) Weblinks *http://www.csonline.net/bpaddock/scalar/ einige wissenschaftliche Veröffentlichungen zum Themenkomplex der Skalarwellen, u.a. die Schriften von E.T. Whittaker *http://www.cheniere.org Thomas Bearden's umfangreiche Homepage Kategorie:Pseudowissenschaft Kategorie:Non-Mainstream Wissenschaft ---- :For the quantum mechanical "scalar field theory" which is a field theory of spinless particles, see "Scalar field (physics)" '''Scalar field theory' (SFT) is a set of pseudoscientific theories in a model which posits that there is a basic mechanism that produces the electric field and the magnetic field. Proponents of the theory state that electromagnetism isn't completely described by the standard electromagnetic theory. Scalar waves in these theories (as opposed to a scalar field in mainstream physics) are hypothetical waves, which differ from the conventional electromagnetic transverse waves by having one oscillation level parallel to the direction of propagation; they thus have characteristics of longitudinal waves. Their existence however, as presupposed in numerous pseudoscientific theories, has not been supported by any reputable experiment. Scalar waves are called also "electromagnetic longitudinal waves", "Maxwellian waves", or "Teslawellen" (tr., "Tesla waves"). Variants of the theory claim that Scalar electromagnetics (also known as scalar energy) is the background quantum mechanical fluctuations and associated zero-point energies (in contrast to "vector energies" which sum to zero). Description Terminology The basic understanding of scalar field theory begins with several definition of terms within the theory, which are also used in academic physics, but assigns them other meanings. A "scalar field" is a set of assigned observable magnitudes at every point in n-dimensional space (compare this with the standard definition; n is also 4 or greater). An "electric field" is composed of the spinning charged mass, in motion through a finite change in electrostatic scalar potential (compare this with the current academic definition). A "potential" is pure energy and, is any ordering (static or dynamic) in the vacuum (eg., the position of the object relative to other objects). A "scalar potential" is the stationary ordering in the virtual particle flux of the vacuum (compare this with the current academic definition). A "vector potential" is any nonstationary ordering in the virtual particle flux of vacuum (compare this with the current academic definition). Scalar potentials and vector potentials are thus defined as: "contained" inside the energy domain. Magnetic fields interaction SFT is based on "non-symmetrical regauging" potentials, demonstrated by the interaction of two magnetic fields. When the field lines oppose each other, the magnets are pulled together. When the fields are aligned in the same direction, the magnets push apart. When two magnets strongly oppose each other but are not permitted to move apart, the force between them is said to create a "scalar bubble" between the magnets. The greater the repulsive force, the larger this scalar bubble becomes. As the magnets move away and the pushing force decreases, the scalar bubble shrinks in size and strength. In a similar manner, two magnets that are strongly attracted create a "scalar void" between them that grows larger the closer the two magnets become. Two magnets powerfully attracted to one another create a very large scalar void, that decreases as the attracting magnets are moved apart. Despite the claims of its proponents, no repeatable experiments were able to show the existence of the scalar field. All observed effects were shown to comply to the standard physical laws of electrodynamics. As not only classical electromagnetics but also quantum electrodynamics are a field of physics, where the observations are in spectacular agreement with the theoretical predictions, currently the case for Scalar field theory looks bleak. Field effects of scalar energy SFT suggests that scalar energy can move through space much like an electromagnetic wave. However, the operating principles are different. The regular expansion and contraction of a scalar bubble/void is like rhythmicly splashing water on a pond. It sends out ripples through the general scalar field that can subtly affect the size and strength of distant scalar bubbles/voids. This means that a pair of magnets that are rhythmically opposing/attracting each other are sending out scalar ripples through space that will slightly perturb the scalar bubble/void between a second pair magnets nearby. The net effect is that the attraction and/or repulsion between the second pair of magnets exhibits a change in strength, even though the magnets and fields themselves are motionless. According to skeptics, the following description given for an application to a communication system reportedly failed to give reproduceable results. A basic scalar communications system A scalar communications broadcast antenna does not make any sense according to normal electromagnetic theory. The goal of a scalar broadcast antenna is to create powerful repulsion/attraction between two magnetic fields, to create large scalar bubbles/voids. This is done by using a broadcast antenna with two opposing electromagnetic coils that effectively cancel out as much of each other's magnetic field as possible. An ideal scalar broadcast antenna will emit no electromagnetic field (or as little as possible), since all power is being focused into the repulsion/attraction between the two opposing magnetic fields. Normal electromagnetic theory suggests that since such a device emits no measurable electromagnetic field, it is useless and will only heat up. For a scalar broadcast antenna, any normal RF emission is wasted energy. A scalar reception antenna similarly excludes normal electromagnetic waves and only measures changes in magnetic field attraction and repulsion. This will typically be a two-coil powered antenna that sets up a static opposing or attracting magnetic field between the coils. The coils are counter-wound so that any normal RF signal will be picked up by both coils simultaneously and effectively cancel itself out, leaving only the scalar component. Scalar field detection by normal RF antennas Even though a scalar wave train does not contain the regular EM components that are used by radio frequency communications, it can still be detected by a normal RF antenna, if that antenna is in the presence of some other static magnetic field. When the scalar wave train passes through, it will create a disturbance in the field surrounding that magnet and make the field lines move, which will impart a small electrical current in the standard RF antenna, as if the magnet itself were moved. Since all normal RF antennas are immersed in the magnetic field of the planet, they can serve as crude scalar detectors, though the reception will be extremely weak and washed out by any normal RF in the vicinity. Detection ability is greatly increased by enclosing the antenna and circuitry in a faraday cage, and by placing a very strong magnet near the antenna inside the cage. Scalar antennas and detectors Various proponents have claimed to have developed instruments with characteristics and specifications for different designs. Scalar antenna and detector examples include: Types * Magnetostatic Detectors * Electrostatic Detectors * Barkhausen Detector Windings * single-wire bifilar * dual-wire bifilar * pancake bifilar * cone bifiliar Proponents of the theory have constructed bifiliar test antennas as isolation transformers. These have taken the form of a ferrite rod, ferrite ring, an air core, or the common square transformer shape. References External articles, references and further reading ;T. E. Bearden * T. E. Bearden, "Scalar electromagnetics". Fer de Lance, 1986. * T. E. Bearden, "Founders of Scalar Electromagnetics". * T. E. Bearden, "Superpotentials, Scalar interferometry, and Internally Structuring of Fields and Potentials". * T. E. Bearden, "Method, System, and apparatus for conditioning electromagentic potentials, fields, and waves to treat matter". Provisional Patent Application. * T. E. Bearden, "Maxwellian EM Systems Far from Equilibrium with the Active Vacuum; New Mechanisms for Energy Flow Interception and Interaction; Creating and Using Engines Comprised of Sets of Local Spacetime Curvatures". ;Description * "Scalar Wave FAQ". The TEP Project, JLN labs, 19/08/97. * " T. E. Bearden, "Scalar field". A partial glossary for scalar electromagnetics and subtle phenomena, 1988 (updated 2000). * T. E. Bearden, P. K. Anastasovski, C. Ciubotariu, et al., "Operator derivation of the gauge invariant Proca and Lehnert equations; elimination of the Lorenz condition", Foundations of Physics, 30, 1123 (2000). * Myron W. Evans, et al., "Classical electrodynamics without the Lorenz condition: Extracting energy from the vacuum". Physica Scripta 61(5), May 2000, p. 513-517. * T. E. Bearden, "Clean Electrical Energy from the Active Vacuum". Jan. 2002. (ed. explained in end reference 32) * T. E. Bearden, "EM Energy from the vacuum: Ten questions with extended answers". September 2000. (PDF) * T. E. Bearden, "On extracting electromagnetic energy from the vacuum". ;Scalar antenna examples * "'' More Electromagnetism : Scalar Waves". RMCybernetics, 2005. * Robert Shannon, "Notes on Scalar Detector Designs". 1996. * "Electromagnetics Researches". JLN Labs, 01-31-05. ;Journal articles * T. E. Bearden and Floyd Sweet , "''Utilizing Scalar Electromagnetics to Tap Vacuum Energy". Proceedings of the 26th Intersociety Energy Conversion Engineering Conference (IECEC '91). * T. E. Bearden, "Background for Pursuing Scalar Electromagnetics". Assoc. Dist. Am. Sci., 1992. ; Books * Tom E. Bearden, "Scalar technology". Michels 2002, ISBN 0-914119-05-2 * Marco bishop, "Tachyons - Orgone energies - scalar waves". RK publishing house 2002, ISBN 3-85502-786-2 (German) * Konstantin Meyl, "Scalar wave technology". 2001, ISBN 3-9802542-6-7 (German) * Myron W. Evans, "Modern Nonlinear Optics, Part III". (Second Edition) John Wiley & Sons, Inc 19 Mar 2002. ISBN 0-471-38932-3 ISBN 0-471-23149-5 (Online) ;Other * "More Electromagnetism". RMCybernetics, 2005. (ed. Discusses electromagnetics and scalar wave theory.) * Bill Morgan, "Scalar Wars; The Brave New World of Scalar Electromagnetics". * Koen van Vlaenderens "Generalised Classical Electrodynamics for the prediction of scalar field effects". * Konstantin Meyl, "Longitudinalwellen-Experiment nach Nikola Tesla''". (German) Scalar field theory de: Skalarwelle